Kagome-san, l'école ensanglantée
by Lolovecat
Summary: Kagome-san, un esprit qui aurait maudit l'école Saint-Houston. La légende dit que si vous restez après les heures de cours, une jeune fille vous tuera de sang froid. Beaucoup d'élèves veulent fuir, changer d'école, mais ils ne le peuvent pas. Ceux ayant changé d'école ou cessé de venir on été retrouvé mort, dans l'école. Jusqu'à ce que Blaze ne mène son enquête sur tout cela...


_Voila, c'est ma première fiction alors, s'il vous plais, soyez indulgent... C'est la première fois que je poste sur , j'espère avoir beaucoup de lecteurs, c'est surement ce qui m'encouragera le plus a continuer l'histoire :)_

**Enclenchement de la malédiction - Firt Sob**

Je marche dans la rue de l'école, les cours commencent dans 5 minutes. Tout irait bien si je n'aurais pas ce sentiment bizarre et équeurant d'être suivis. Depuis longtemps déjà, où que je marche, quoi que je fasse. J'ais cette impression étrange.

En plus, je stresse de plus en plus a l'idée d'être la prochaine « Victime ». Dans l'école, tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Par « ça », j'entend les corps a moitié explosés qu'on retrouve au petit matin, éparpillé dans toutes les salles. Quand j'ais vu le corps de Shun explosé dans les escaliers, tout a changé. Ma vision du monde a changée. Depuis, je rentre dès la fermeture de l'école, je ne supporterais pas de rester plus longtemps a cet endroit maudit.

C'est a cause de cette « Kagome-san », c'est elle qui l'a tué. Et qui a tué les autres... Shun, c'était mon meilleur ami. Le pire a du être pour Shane, son jumeau...

La légende de Kagome-san est due au jeu des enfants. Le « Kagome Kagome ». Dans notre école, on dit que si quelqu'un reste dans les couloirs après la fermeture et qu'il entend la chanson du jeu. Je voudrais tellement changer d'école pour ne plus être victime de cette malédiction moi aussi. Seulement, tout ceux qui ont annoncé leurs départs sont mort de cette même façon.

Moi, je me contente d'aller en cours et de rentrer chez moi. Depuis que Shun est mort, je suis seul avec Shane et Sheryl. On essaye de ne pas se faire remarquer et d'avoir de bons points, chose facile.

Je réffléchis aux choses d'aujourd'hui. Les examens, les profs, les cadavres, si Sheryl m'a encore fais un Bento aujourd'hui. Juste en pensant cela, je la vois arriver avec ses longs cheveux blond flotter aux vent et ses yeux orangés tout expressifs. Je la regarde courir vers moi, elle est assez jolie, Sheryl. Elle a un visage assez enfantin, de longs cheveux et une poitrine qui en fait baver les autres. Aussi bien filles que garçons.

Elle agite une boite embalée dans un tissus orange avec des petits poussins et me la donne en me disant:  
« - C'est ton Bento d'aujourd'hui ! J'espère que tu n'en as pas fais parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu mange celui la ! »  
Et de me proposer d'aller en cours. C'est vrai que n'aime pas que nous soyons en retard. Heureusement qu'après nous avons Yuu.

On monte en classe, sur la porte, un autre corps écrasé. Cette fois avec un grand 15 écrit sur le mur voisin, avec son sang. Il est de notre classe. En tout, nous somme – ou étions 17. Même avec son visage complètement exlosé contre la porte et son sang coagulant à ce moment, devenant d'une épaisse et opaque couche plutôt brunâtre que rouge. Ses éléctroniques hors de prix étalés partout autour de lui, tellement couvert de ce liquide vital rougeâtre que personne ne tente de se les approprier de peur qu'il revienne le hanter. Personne ne le dit, mais ça se lit sur leurs visages.

Ils font tous semblant d'être triste mais en réalité, ils sont dégoutés de ne pas avoir pu prendre ce qu'ils voulaient plus tôt. Ce mec la, ce corps sans mouvements, c'est Tomas. Surement le plus riche de la classe et le second intello. Ca a du faire un choc a tout le monde de le voir ainsi, pourtant, on en parlera plus demain. Mais de la nouvelle victime de Kagome-san.

La sonnerie des cours s'enclanche, les titulaires de classes nous font signe de descendre pour prendre l'entrée de l'autre couloir. Nous descendons tous et Kana s'accroche a mon bras en me disant: « -Pauvre Tomas , tu ne trouve pas Blaze ? ».  
Je me contente de hocher la tête, encore sous le choc. Tohma n'était peut être pas un bon ami mais ça m'enrage de voir des innocents mourir de la sorte !

Nous allons en classe via l'autre couloir, une fois a l'intérieur, on peut voir le concièrge nettoyer le « déchet » a travers la petite fenêtre sur la porte. Le professeur est furax, stressé. Il a peur d'être la prochaine victime. Je le comprend, mais pourquoi montrer qu'on s'inquiète si on ne peut rien y faire ?

_Kagome-san, c'est Kagome-san. Tout le monde parle d'elle mais personne ne parle de sa vraie histoire. Pour agir ainsi, elle doit bien en avoir une bonne raison. Même si tuer des gens n'arrangera pas grand-chose. Je ne dis pas que ça n'arrangera rien. C'est faux. C'est comme la mort des dictateurs, c'est bien pour e peuple qui en est libéré. D'une certaine façon, j'ais l'impression que Kagome-san ne peut pas viser dirrectement le principal. Si elle le faisait, il y aurait des constructions de nuits, des nouveaux enseignants qu'elle devrait effrayer et il y aurait d'autant plus de mort. Surtout si la communauté décide de détruire l'école. On mourrait tous, sans ecception – vu que personne n'est jamais partit bien longtemps sans revenir blessé, démambré ou simplement en état de larve déssechée._

Personne n'est attentif au cours, l'heure passe vite et nous attendons notre prochain cours. Nous avons Yuu. On l'appelle par son prénom, elle ressemble plus a une élève qu'a une institutrice doit on avouer .  
Elle entre en classe et s'installe au burreau avec son chocolat chaud avant de nous regarde. Nous, les élèves livides ayant vu, encore une fois, un corps explosé ou implosé. Yuu s'avance de sa machine a café.

« -Les enfants, au vu de la situation vous devriez vous détendre un peu. Quelqu'un veut un thé, un chocolat ou bien un café ? Vous avez l'air trop sous le choc que pour écouter la leçon ».

C'est ce qui est bien avec Yuu, elle essaye toujours de nous réconforter avant de donner son cours pour que nous soyons toujours plus attentif. Toute la classe l'aime, les problèmes, c'est a elle qu'on en parle. Par contre, gare a celui qui osera s'endormir a son cours sans une bonne explication !

Après qu'on ait bu nos boissons chaudes tous ensemble, en ayant réuni les tables, on range tout pour revenir au cours. On aime tous ces moment, quand la classe entière devient comme une famille. Aussi bien Jim l'intellectuel asociable que Opal la petite timide ou encore Jecia la plus populaire de la classe et la plus « fifille a papa ».

On est réinstallé et le cours commence. Yuu nous explique tout ce qu'on doit savoir sur son cours de EDM –étude du milieux-. C'est un des rares cours ou le prof ne réexplique pas car tout le monde a tout compris et se tape une moyenne de 16/20, juste en écoutant.

Je suis a fond dans le cours jusqu'à ce que ce sentiment désagréable me revienne. J'ais encore cette impression, c'est encore plus fort. Comme si cette force se rapprochait encore plus de moi. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et n'ose pas me retourner. Retour a la réalité quand j'entend Kori me souffler « -Blaze ! Blaze ! retourne toi vite ! ». Je me retourne lentement et Yuu me dispute comme quoi je ne suis pas attentif. J'ais vraiment flippé. Si ça aurait été ?... Non, c'est impossible que Kagome-san s'en prenne a moi en plein cours. Et pourquoi a moi ?

Un peu plus tard, quelqu'un met encore sa main sur mon épaule. Surement Mew qui veut me faire une blague. Je me retourne, sur le point de demander ce qu'il ne va pas quand j'entend une chanson. Chaque mot m'effrayait encore plus. C'est comme si le temps était suspendu et qu'il ne reprendrait pas si je ne bougeais pas, comme prévu par cette "force".

_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no tori wa_  
_Itsu Itsu Deyaru Yoake no ban ni_  
_Tsume to kage ga subetta_  
_Ushiro shoumen a dare?_

Je me retourne d'un coup. Ma vision se trouble, mes yeux se fermes et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je tombe de ma chaise. Je vois tout le monde venir autour de moi et après, c'est le noir. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Je me réveille, tout est encore flou. Il me faut un peu de temps pour me remémorer ce qu'il vient de ce produire. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? cette chanson, je l'entend encore, je ne peux pas me la sortir de la tête. Cette chanson doit avoir un rapport quelquonque avec Kagome-san. « Quelquonque » ? Non, Bien plus important. Elle doit être en lien direct avec Kagome-san. Mais pourquoi me semble si nostalgique ? Pourquoi ais-je la sensation de déjà l'avoir entendu ? Mais surtout, pourquoi suis-je le seul a l'entendre ?

Je reprend mes esprits et me rend compte que je suis dans l'infirmerie. Yuu, Shane et Sheryl arrivent vers moi et me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne répond rien. J'ais peur, peur d'être fuis car je suis sans aucun doute le plus maudit de la classe – de l'école même. Je leurs mens a moitié en disant que je ne sais pas. Je n'en rajoute pas plus. Sheryl me prend dans ses bras et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je n'entend plus cette musique. Est-ce depuis qu'ils sont rentrés dans la salle ?

Voila qui ne m'arrange pas ! J'étais déjà assez énervé par cette impression et le taux de mortalité élévé. Si en plus il s'avère que mes mauvais préssentiments deviennent réels, autant me suicider en mangeant mon oreiller !

Sheryl me lâche et me demande si je veux rester encore un peu ici. Je regarde l'heure et vois qu'il reste 5 minutes de cours . Yuu a déjà prévenus les élèves qu'ils pourraient partir directement si elle n'était pas la.

Je préfère partir maintenant plutôt que rester plus longtemps. Ils me posent plein de questions aux quelles je répond par le silence. Je ne compte pas répondre quoi que se soit qui pourrait me causer des problèmes. Je me lève, prend mon sac et les remercies pour aller vers la sortie de l'école. Une fois dans les couloirs, proche e la sortie J'entend a nouveau la canson. Est-ce parce que je suis seul ? Ou parce que je suis dans les couloirs de l'école ? Non, je pense que ou que je sois dans l'école, j'entendrai cette voix a la foix douce et aigüe qui est pourtant si effrayante.

Je continue de marcher, je ne veux pas me retourner, même si c'est la fin des cours et que l'école n'a pas encore fermer. Après ce qu'il s'est passé tout a l'heure, vaut mieux rester encore plus sur ses gardes.

Je me retrouve devant la grille de l'école. Est-ce qu'en la travesrsant je n'entendrais plus cette chanson ? est ce possible que je ne l'entende plus après ? Je ne veux plus l'entendre ! Je vais devenir fou !  
Je traverse la grille et d'un coup plus rien. Aucun son dans les oreilles. Ce moment tant attendu où je n'en ais plus rien a faire de l'école, quand je suis dehors. Je préfère vraiment ça ! j'ais envie de rester chez moi toute la semaine maintenant.

Je prend le chemin pour rentrer chez moi, je n'entend plus cette chanson mais j'ais toujours cette impression d'être suivis. Une fois chez moi, je me jete dans le sofa et m'étire bien. Mon père vient vers moi et me demande qu'est ce que je fais. Je le regarde bizarrement et lui dis « -quoi ? Personne n'a le droit de s'étendre dans un fauteuil ici ? ». Il me regarde du coin de l'œil avant de partir.

J'allume la télé et zappe un peu pour voir ce qu'il y a. Conclusion, rien d'intéressent. Je fini par 'endormir devant la télévision. Ma mère rentre assez tard et mon père est surement sur l'ordinateur, ou en train de rédiger des papiers pour son travail. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait pour être honnête.

Je rêve d'une fille, je la vois de dos, elle a de long cheveux blond ondulés avec un ruban noir sur le coté et porte l'uniforme. Elle doit être vraiment mignonne vue de devant mais je ne peux pas voir son visage. Elle est assez mince et fredonne un air que je connais bien, que j'ais entendu toute la journée. Nous sommes dans les couloirs de l'école et marchons un peu partout.

Elle se retourne vers moi et sans que j'en connaisse la raison, je sors un couteau de ma poche et se poignarde a la poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, j'étais encore trop confu. L'arme dans mes mains souillées de son sang et la mystérieuse demoiselle disparue, je me mis a courir vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je me réveille.  
Qu'est ce que c'était !? Ce rêve était vraiment effrayant ! Jene veux plus en faire de pareille, jamais ! Je me ramasse tout les malheurs pour le moment.

Je me lève et vois l'heure. 8h, déjà !? Je vais être en retard ! Je me lève et prend vite une brique de cacao et un pain au chocolat avant de partir en cours . Chance que je suis encore habillé et que mon sac est fait.

Aujourd'hui, en première heure, nous avons sport. J'espère que ça ira !

**_A suivre~_**


End file.
